


Carlos never repeated himself

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [6]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos is turning into an Omega(?), Cecil is Inhuman, Feral Behavior, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Male lubrication, Omega Verse, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promised tentacles for this series are back. Carlos is in love. Plot happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos never repeated himself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, its' me, the author. Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> This is a sort of semi-AU, so it doesn't follow canon at all times. I just like these guys a lot, and I enjoy to play around with them a bit. Although, not as much as they enjoy playing around with eachother.
> 
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Thanks!

Three weeks after getting permission to visit Cecil's home, Carlos practically lived there. He hadn't had much with him to Night Vale, just a suitcase with some shirts and lab coats, a couple of electronic devices, that sometimes worked, and a second pair of glasses. He discovered his boyfriend had no idea what a WI-FI was and decided to check his mail while working at the Lab instead. What he could use at the house was a big hard drive full of movies and music, most of which Cecil didn't know. Curiously, he knew Louie Armstrong and Marvin Gaye, but had never heard the Beatles or Sinatra before. When Carlos played “Fly me to the moon” and started dancing to it, Cecil laughed and was delighted to learn some new sides of Carlos.

They quickly discovered they had very different sleeping cycles. Carlos was a morning person, he always woke up early and showered and made breakfast while Cecil just turned the other way and kept on snoring. Carlos worried, in the beginning, if he would wake Cecil up by flushing and making toast in the kitchen, but nothing could wake Cecil up.

When Carlos came back after a day at the Lab, he usually found Cecil in the living room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his neon t-shirts, his bare feet tucked in under him, humming and writing something for his next show. His golden specs far down on his nose or in his mouth, his hair all tousled up like a cloud on his head. Carlos knew not many people besides him had seen the Voice of Night Vale like this, and loved the idea of having this private, homely Cecil all to himself. The first time he saw him like that, his heart nearly stopped. The second time, he tried to sneak up on him, only to get a smug “I can hear your heart beating” when he was just a second away from kissing Cecil's long neck.

Carlos always stayed at the Lab if Cecil was still recording, so they could drive home together. Sometimes he still ate dinner with the other scientists. The topic of choice were mostly how things progressed with the radio host, and this particular night was no different. 

“You are so brave, man,” Jake told him, finishing his glass of Pepsi.

Carlos hummed indifferently. They all seemed to think that dating his boyfriend, a resident of Night Vale, was some kind of courageous act. Often they were really blunt about it, too, like Cecil were some sort of science project. Carlos told them that he left his work at the Lab, that he was simply in love. Mostly it was enough for them to change the subject. This evening however it wasn't enough for his female colleagues. As Jake went over to adjust the radio, Caitlyn kept staring at Carlos.

“Aren't you worried that, you know, you might catch some rare disease, or you know, that you'll get in trouble with the Council?” she asked in a incredulous tone.

Jane hushed her, but looked equally interested as Carlos tried to avoid the question. 

“Um, well, not really,” he said and took another scoop of gluten free pizza, which was really just a bowl of cheese and tomato sauce. “Cecil usually tells me if something's up, so I don't worry.”

Jane said something generic about 'being safe', but a thought popped into Carlos' head. He rolled up his sleeve.

“I can show you something cool that I actually got from spending time with Cecil,” he said with a smile.

The glowing tattoo turned up as an eye on the inside of his arm as he concentrated. Both girls were in awe and leaned closer to him to get a better look. They called for Jake who came to see as well, and Carlos blushed under the scrutination. They asked him how it felt, if it hurt, when it had been transferred, how long he could control it and so on. Caitlyn touched the skin where the tattoo still floated around, and giggled when it hid again, and peeked out of the bend of Carlos arm. 

“Aw, it went away!” 

Caitlyn stuck out her lower lip.

“Maybe it is hiding somewhere,” Jane suggested and eagerly reached up to open Carlos' collar.

They were suddenly interrupted as Cecil casually knocked on the door frame and strolled into the kitchen. Caitlyn, standing closest to Carlos, snarled, and Jane, on her knees on the table in front of him, hissed and showed her teeth. They sized the new arrival up, like an opponent, ready to fight him. Carlos froze in his seat, horrified. It hadn't even occurred to him that they might be interested in him physically or that they had other reasons to touch him than science. The feral sounds they made also made Carlos really concerned about their state of mind. He looked over at Jake, who stood pressed against the wall, looking very confused. Cecil spoke first, flashing all of his pointy teeth in one grim smile. His lean body, dressed in black for once, took a broader stance. 

“Oh ladies,” he purred, sending a involuntary shiver along Carlos' spine. “We can't have this now, can we? Right, Carlos?”

“Not really,” Carlos whispered. 

Behind Cecil, Jake gave up a loud moan and fell to his knees. The women seemed to flinch a bit, and retreated as Cecil told Carlos to stand up. The scientist carefully did. Together they backed out into the hallway and closed the door. 

“That was... strange,” Cecil remarked.

“You think?” Carlos croaked. 

His knees almost buckled under him and he leaned against the wall, white as a sheet. He couldn't have fathom that the others was so susceptible to the less human aspects of Night Vale. He took deep breaths as Cecil grabbed a chair from the living room and tucked it under the handle of the door.

“It's probably alright,” he said in his fake-calm radio voice, which didn't make Carlos feel any safer. “Don't worry, scientists usually wear out after about two years. They expire. Kind of like smartphones.” 

It was kind of a modern reference to be coming from his old-fashioned boyfriend. Carlos steadied himself and tried to look curious.

“We do?” he asked.

Cecil saw him struggle and paused.

“Well,” he hesitated, “maybe not everyone. You don't feel like turning a feral beast, do you?”

“Not really.”

“Good. Just checking.” Cecil smiled. “We'll just schedule them for a reprogramming. They'll be good as new.”

Cecil opened a window and whispered something, Carlos couldn't make it out. 

“We should go before they arrive. It can be kind of messy sometimes.” 

Cecil took a deep breath and his eyes suddenly glued to Carlos. They lingered in some kind of tension for a while until Carlos cleared his throat.

“I thought we needed to get out of here?” he smirked.

“W-well, right!” Cecil chirped. “I just- I noticed how you smell. So... good. I can hardly blame your fellow humans being affected in such a way.”

Carlos just shrugged, he hadn't really noticed anything different. The ache he felt whenever he was apart from Cecil was something had gotten used to, attributed it to the fact that he was madly in love with his radio host. 

“Come on, let's get away to some place safer,” Carlos suggested. 

“I just have to pick up some things at the station, then we can go home,” Cecil agreed.

**

Carlos followed Cecil through the corridors of the radio station. They had to pass through the recording booth and squeeze through high piles of old newspapers to get to the small office behind it, full of bookshelves, a solid mahogany desk with Cecil's name on it in golden letters and a single window covered by black sun-blinds and a thick red curtain.

Carlos had never been in Cecil's office before. It reminded him of the house, messy and over grown on the outside but clean and organized on the inside. Every piece of furniture seemed to had been fitted perfectly in the small space. Carlos didn't have time to reflect on this further as Cecil came to stand incredibly close him, just inhaling his scent.

“Seriously, what is that wonderful smell?” 

Carlos shivered in the warm, confined space they were in and didn't oppose when Cecil pressed him against the door and grabbed his wrists. As Cecil started kissing and nibbling with a deep, desperate growl, Carlos couldn't help himself comparing this to the courting from the lady scientists. Their advances had been unwelcome and beastly, but Cecil pinning him to the wall felt... right. So damn right. Cecil found a spot under Carlos' ear that made the Latino shiver. 

“Gods, Cecil,” he breathed. All he got in return was a small snicker. Long black appendages slid inside Carlos' shirt and pants, like Cecil wanted to cover him in his tentacles. Carlos stroke along them and instead of slowing down it made Cecil growl and start sucking on his lips. Carlos felt them become swollen and his cock started to throb impatiently in his pants. He also felt a tingling notion further back, and swallowed hard. His mind filled with images of the tentacles and where they might be able to fill up his body. Some tentacles already pressed against the small of his back, a couple of others crept closer to his face. He licked at one of them, just to try it out, and Cecil's hissing response made him eager to keep going. They slid down the wall and kneed down together on the carpet. Carlos reached for one of the tentacles and steered it into his mouth. It was scaly, like the tail of a snake, and tasted salty. As he kissed and licked Cecil looked like he would faint, his breath hitching and coming out only in short gasps. He was a beautiful sight and Carlos climbed on top of him with a triumphant grin on his face. Cecil writhed under Carlos weight, reaching up to bite and suck in feeble attempts to regain control of the situation. The tentacles reached into Carlos pants, wrapping around his cock and balls. Carlos gasped as Cecil started prodding at his butt and entrance. He wanted it badly now, and reached back to touch himself, only to discover his hole was laced with a considerable wetness. Confused, he put his fingers together, they were slick and slippery.

“Carlooos...” Cecil begged under him, impatiently.

A wish to be filled came over Carlos. Yes, he wanted to be taken, filled, completed. As his boyfriend kept prodding, he pushed back against the tentacle, allowing it. Carlos let out a big sigh as the tentacle slipped in, slowly, easily. This were not how he had imagined it, but it felt fantastic. Carlos gasped when he felt how far in it could go. Cecil seemed equally delighted and a mischievious smile spread across his face. He kept still as he kissed Carlos, not moving an inch. Carlos felt like he would die if Cecil didn't move, but when he tried, Cecil threathed to pull out completely, so he kept still, moving ever so slightly, as his pulse alone was enough to send shivers through his whole body. 

Slowly, Cecil's tentacle began to shift, small wiggles that made Carlos go limp. They rolled around so Cecil was on top and he wrapped his tentacles under Carlos' head and body. Carlos was in ecstasy, he hardy noticed when another tentacle wiggled its way into his wet hole. It wasn't like anything he'd felt before. As a third slipped in and opened him up further, yet another slim tube eased it's way into his mouth, throbbing and quivering. Carlos sucked it rigorously and got his reward when Cecil moaned loudly. They pressed together, pants and underwear around their feet, and Carlos arched his back as the smaller tendrils made contact with his skin. The two men moved as one now, Carlos couldn't say when one of them ended and the other began. He felt Cecil stop moving for a couple of seconds and then continue, over and over again, pulsing slowly. Carlos felt surges of lust rising and falling, but never stopped moving. At some point he had started chanting Cecil's name, like a prayer. He had never felt much like the praying type, but there and then on the floor of an office in the small town of Night Vale, Carlos started to understand the necessity of a deity, just to have someone to thank for the evangelical feeling he experienced in that exact moment, and all those coincides that allowed him to be there and live it. 

“Cecil,” he kept saying as he felt his final orgasm build up.

“Cecil,” he moaned as Cecil's tentacles wiggled in just the exact spot which made him see sparks behind his eyelids.

“Cecil,” he panted as he arched his back and dug his nails into Cecil's back. 

Carlos felt sharp teeth perforate his skin as he climaxed, which made it feel even more complete. Cecil came with him, groaned ecstatically into his neck and clung to his back like a survivor to a lifeboat. They went still as they exhaled and relaxed into each others arms. Carlos hissed as Cecil slowly slid his tentacles out of him, God, he felt like it had reached all the way into his heart, and rolled over to release him of his cock tendrils.

“That was amazing,” Cecil said as soon as he could speak again. 

“Yeah,” Carlos panted, “the most... fantastic... I can't form sentences anymore.”

He felt more content than he had ever felt in his life. No amount of finished papers or accepted grants ever had felt this good. He leaned over to kiss Cecil and felt his butt cheeks rub against the carpet. They were still slick from that fluid he'd exuded, like some kind of lubrication. He knew that human males didn't excrete any such thing. It had felt amazing, though, so it couldn't be that bad, right?

“Carlos, is something wrong?”

“Nothing, love,” Carlos said, “just marveling at how good it felt.”

There was no point in telling his boyfriend, Carlos reasoned. Especially not when he looked so incredible, all stretched out over the rug without a thread on his body. Instead of telling him that this was not how his body was normally supposed to react, Carlos just gave Cecil a long kiss and curled up next to him. He let out a long sigh. He could tell him later. There was no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, did you like it?
> 
> Of course you did. 
> 
> Remember to leave comments and kudos<3
> 
> That would be cool of you.


End file.
